Tick, tock
by im in a kill people mood
Summary: Raven writes a letter...or attempts to. R


**I was trying to think of something to write (a letter) and my clock kept ticking. Really pissing me off. So I thought one of the Titans has to write a letter some time…**

**_Tick, tock_**

Raven threw a death glare at the clock in the kitchen. She was trying to write a letter to one of her friends.

**_Tick, tock_**

She grinded her teeth in frustration_. Stupid clock ._She had deliberately stayed behind so she could get some piece and quiet to write one letter. She tried twiddling the pen in her hand, to try and distract herself from that incessant noise.

**_Snap!_**

The pen snapped in her fingers. She quickly jumped up to stop the ink from getting over her cape. But the letter was not so lucky.

"Shit!" She yelled out loud. The ink had spilled all over her letter. Now she would have to start again. _Stupid Iysha. Why can't she get a computer? It would make my life a lot easier._

She threw one final glare at the remains of the pen before she chucked it in the bin. She walked over to the drawer at the far side of the kitchen and took out a fresh piece of paper. Walking back to the table she shot a death glare at the clock. _Did that clock just smirk at me? Okay. Calm down Raven. Clocks don't smirk. _She hunted around the kitchen for ten minuets, trying to find a new pen. Glaring at the clock as she did so.

She sat down in her chair. Held her pen over the paper and started to write.

**_Tick, tock_**

Then she stopped.

**_Tick, tock_**

There it was again. Like a bug that wouldn't go away. _Beastboy must've put a spell on that annoying contraption. So he can keep annoying me, even when he's not around._

Raven's eyebrow started to twitch. Her hand gripped the pen tighter_. Must. Ignore. Annoying. Pile. Of. Crap. Must. Suppress. Anger._

She kept trying to write. Move pen up down left right- Tick, tock 

Her brow furrowed and beads of sweat formed on the back of her hand.

**_Tick, tock_**

Her breath quickened.

_**Tick, tock**_

Her hand became sore and sweaty from gripping the pen to tight.

_**Tick, tock**_

It was like the clock knew her every move. Ticking when her body made some movement. When her heart beat. When she blinked.

_**Tick, tock**_

It was pure evil. That was the only answer. She bet Death and Satan (maybe even Trigon) didn't even have a clock because they were so evil. Clocks were forbidden. Clocks are made to drive man-or woman in this case- to killing them selves. Perfect weapons. Made for killing people like her.

_**Tick, tock**_

_One, two, three-_

**_Tick, tock_**

_Deep breaths Raven. Anger must be kept in check_

_**Tick, tock… Tick, tock… Tick, tock… Tick, tock**_

Raven's eyes went wide and she gasped in horror. She found herself drowning in watches and clocks alike. Clicks and ticks surrounding her, drowning and suffocating her with their noises. She held out her hand; in hope of it grasping something. It did and she pulled herself up.

She looked in horror at what she had gripped. It was the handle to a grandfather clock. Its door opened and swallowed her whole. Swallowing her in darkness and cold…

_**Tick, tock**_

"NO!" Raven shouted as she jerked her head off the table. She gasped for air as she held her heart. She had only fallen asleep.

"Just a dream" she told herself.

Grinning she tossed her letter into an envelope and scribbled an address on it.

She walked into the bathroom and washed the ink off her hands. Then she strode into the kitchen smirking

**_Tick, tock_**

She smirked at the clock and telekinetically threw it through the window. The glass shattered into a million pieces.

Grinning evilly she set off to her room when Beastboy came running in. He was pale green. Not his usual skin tone.

"What's wrong Beastboy? Someone drop an anvil on you?"

"Sort of" Robin said as he walked in

"Dude that was not cool! I could've been killed! I swear I saw my entire life flash before my eyes!"

Raven looked at where the clock once stood and headed for her room.

"Where you going Rae?"

"Yeah you don't look to good either. Suttin' happen while we was gone?"

"No" Raven said as she started to walk to her room

"Friends! Something has happened to our window"

They all looked at Raven. She had been the only one there.

_**Tick, tock**_

It started again in her mind. Her eyebrow started twitching again.

"What happened to the window?"

_Think! Think!_

"Stray bird. Got confused by its reflection. Obviously needs glasses" _Where the hell did that come from! What a lame excuse!_

She turned to look at her team-mates. They didn't look convinced.

"Bird?" Robin questioned. His gaze not leaving Raven

"Yeah. Bird"

"So is the bird okay?" Beastboy asked in a small voice "did it get hurt?"

"No. It's fine"

Beastboy and Starfire breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm in a team of ruttin' fools!_ She thought as she tried to get to her room. But was stopped again by Robin.

"Are you sure your okay? I mean-"

_**Tock!**_

Raven stepped towards Robin. Her rage coming off in waves

_**Bam!**_

That night Robin went to bed with a nice cold steak over his eye.

At the same time Iysha had received the letter that Raven had posted. She ripped open the envelope and waited for her brain to process what had been written.

_Dear Iysha,_

_How tick, tock… tick, tock… tick, tock… tick, tock… tick, tock…_

The letter went on like that until the end. The dark haired girl stared at the letter. Re-reading it a few times just to make sure it said what it said. Then she came to the conclusion: _This is proof. Raven has officially lost it._

**I have no idea why I wrote it. Most of it's true. I did throw my clock out of the window. But the window was lucky, the clock wasn't. But I threw the clock out before I had finished my letter so it didn't read tick, tock… tick, tock… tick, tock… tick, tock… all the way through. **

**I have another weird thing to post but I can't be bothered to do it now.**

**Cya **

**Ariswitch**


End file.
